Kara Arrington
Kara is a Human Paladin serving with the 7th Legion, currently in temporary command of the gunship, Illustrious. She is typically found aboard navy vessels, flying gunships and coordinating supply runs between Stormwind and Boralus. She works alongside her companion, Nibbles, who is often at her side taking notes or coordinating logistics. She is a cheerful, proud and slightly clumsy individual with a loathing of goblins and most of the Horde. She takes her work seriously and relies on Nibbles' help for staying organized and improving her crew's defenses. As a competent naval and aerial commander, Kara is often part of Alliance expeditions near the front or on critical supply lines. When not on-duty, she is an aspiring archaeologist, winemaker and horse trainer. She works towards her goal of owning property in Stormsong Valley with the eventual plan of having land to plant a vineyard and raise horses. With the ramping down of the Fourth War, she has been leading the refit of several warships including the frigates Respite, Vigilant, Unsinkable II and Pride of Dalaran. Recently, following the loss of several high ranking officers in Nazjatar, she has been given a field commission of Sky Captain, commanding the gunship Illustrious. She is responsible for overseeing the safe transport of troops home from Zandalar and also conducting anti-piracy efforts around the coast of Kul Tiras. Appearance and Companion Kara generally appears with longer brown hair, generally braided to keep her hair from blowing in her face while in the skies. A hairband that she sometimes wears was a gift from her old friend aboard the Skybreaker. It fell in some rather funky blight water which has discoloured it, but she refuses to replace it. Dual earrings complete her ensemble of accessories that she refuses to remove even if it pulls on her hair. ] She is most often recognizable by her bright blue armour and 7th Legion shoulderplates. She often eschews a thick plate chestpiece while on command duty, favouring her new longer naval jacket. Her shoulderplates are engraved with her nickname, "Snowfi", given to her during her younger days training in Alterac Valley. Nibbles is often found at her side. He is a plague-dog found several years ago by Kara in one of Naxxramas' blight forests gnawing on a bone. Rather than attack the adventurers, Nibbles led them through a safe passage around the poisonous glade and helped avoid several scourge patrols. Kara took a liking to the small dog, taking him with her for further study in Wintergarde Keep. Although initially despised by the team at the keep, he showed remarkable intelligence and is credited with rooting out several scourge and horde saboteurs that would have caused multiple casualties. Refusing to leave Kara's side, she took him along for further missions and is now one of her most trusted companions. Due to his nature, Nibbles tends to drip sludge and ooze, so constant boot polishing is one of Snowfi's most common off-duty passtimes. History Abridged A Stormwind citizen by birth, Kara's uneventful childhood prompted her to seek adventure as an adult, which drew her towards a military career. With routine deployments around Alliance territory, her biggest adventures started once the dread citadel Naxxramas appeared over the Plaguelands. She became fascinated by the changes in the environment surrounding the citadel. Before she had the chance to join any expeditions inside, her orders moved her to support the armies around the newly opened Dark Portal. Upon her deployment to Honor Hold in Outland, she was responsible for distracting Fel Reavers atop her Gryphon until one day when she dropped her sandwich and was nearly stomped trying to retrieve it. She spent several months in Wintergarde Keep in Northrend as part of the second siege of Naxxramas. This is where she first encountered Nibbles, her now loyal companion. She felt a strange bond with Naxxramas, often volunteering for tours of duty in the dread citadel, collecting remains of undead flowers for study in Dalaran and trying to befriend various creatures. She was often asked to use holy magic within the citadel to help study and develop stronger shields and weapons against the Scourge. Following Kel'Thuzad's defeat, she was then stationed aboard the [https://wow.gamepedia.com/The_Skybreaker Skybreaker] gunship, responsible for scouting with her trusty gryphon as well as a part of the ship's engineering crew. To this day, she still has crates of ammunition and spare parts lying around that she desperately tries to use in other naval operations in Kul Tiras. ] After an honourable performance in Icecrown and some complaining about the frigid conditions, Kara took a position in Pandaria aboard the [https://wow.gamepedia.com/The_Skyfire Skyfire] for several months. It took a while for the crew and native Pandaren to learn to trust Nibbles but after alerting the crew to saboteurs, he soon became a favourite colleague. Kara and Nibbles used their time here to develop improved methods of sabotage against Horde gunships, a skill they both continued to use often in Zandalar. Several months later, Kara and Nibbles used their combat medic skills once again during the Skyfire's battle with the Horde fleet in Stormheim. Although the gunship was destroyed in the fighting, Kara, Nibbles and several enlisted worked tirelessly to save the majority of the ship's crew. ] With the Alliance's return to Kul Tiras and ensuing operations in Zandalar, Kara and Nibbles were assigned to manage the many supply lines and warship retrofits. She has also been in action aboard 7th Legion ships in Stormsong, Drustvar, Vol'Dun and Zuldazar. As a credit to her naval skills, she was a participant in the crippling of the Zandalari Golden Fleet. During the height of the Fourth war, She led a team of 7th Legion marines and medics to rescue the crew of the Majestic, a destroyer ambushed by Goblin zeppelins. Kara's team was commended for saving the ship's compliment and destroying one of the attacking airships. Later, Kara and Nibbles, along with a team of 7th Legion officers, were tasked with shore bombardments of Zandalar. Splitting her time between the lead gunship and sailing vessels, Kara was instrumental in stopping multiple Horde bombing raids and sabotage attempts. Weeks later, over seventeen Alliance ships were lost at Nazjatar. Several of Kara's colleagues were injured or lost during the doomed mission. Having rushed to the scene, she was only able to rescue a handful of 7th Legion sailors before her orders were changed to return from the front and coordinate the rebuilding efforts of the Alliance fleet. Promotion and Current Adventures After the extent of the losses at Nazjatar were realized and noticing a lack of competent aircrews, the admiralty assigned Kara to the gunship, Illustrious with a field commission of Sky Captain. Their first assignment was to fly to Mechagon, ensuring safe passage of gnome support teams to the island. Their adventures in Mechagon allowed Kara and Nibbles to experiment with combining Mechagnome tech with the gunship, creating inventions such as a mobile construction crane and anti-zeppelin artillery. Soon after, the gunship was re-assigned to ferrying troops home from Zandalar and disrupting piracy efforts in the region. ] Most recently, the Illustrious came under attack in Drustvar by Horde saboteurs, working under unknown orders. The gunship repelled the attack but not after sustaining heavy damage. Multiple fires on her flight deck and damage to her engines forced Kara to withdraw the ship to Boralus for repairs. Several of the crew were injured due from the smoke or hand to hand combat. Kara and Nibbles are working to improve the CAP as well as more accurate anti-aircraft cannons during the repairs to prevent a repeat incident. Friends Sanalellah Sunbringer Kara met Lady Sanalellah many years ago as a combat medic in Dalaran. The two Paladins bonded and became friends during their long shifts working in triage and healing the wounded. They were unfortunately separated after Sana was injured in an attack. Snowfi was urgently re-assigned to other fronts and the two lost touch. Years later, they were reunited in Icecrown. Sana, searching for her husband while Kara, seeking repair parts for their ship, the two were able to reconnect until the demands of the siege of Icecrown pulled them apart again in a hurry. Yet more time passed, but the two found each other once again in Stormsong Valley. This time, both Paladins were involved in the defense of Brennadam. The two used their combined powers of the Light to shield evacuating townspeople during multiple Horde attacks and set up a field hospital for the wounded. They are both credited with saving the lives of over a hundred civilians and soldiers. Stormsong Valley And The Search For a Vineyard WIP ] Category:Alliance Officers Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Characters Category:Stormwindian Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Grand Alliance Category:Soldiers Category:Engineers